En mi piel
by Kaoru Riddle
Summary: Llegas a casa de manera estrepitosa... me acerco a ti lentamente. Se que mañana todo será olvidado y que huirás temprano para seguir con tu camino, el que elegiste sin alternativa.


**EN MI PIEL **

Llega la noche a la ciudad, tiñendo el cielo de negro, con estrellas titilando y con embriagante fantasía acechando. Estoy mirando por la ventana, viendo pasar a señores preocupados en sus asuntos, uno que otro hablando alteradamente por teléfono, otros corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su lugar de destino y unos pocos que se ven tranquilos y que caminan felizmente por la acera.

Llegas a casa de manera estrepitosa cerrando la puerta de un manotazo y dejas tu abrigo en el sillón de siempre y sueltas la corbata de tu camisa, refunfuñando. Vas a la cocina y sacas un vaso con wisky, te lo bebes de un solo trago quizás pensando que te quitaría los problemas de tu mente. Te veo enfurecido, tus manos están agarrotadas y tiemblas levemente. Arrojas el vaso quebrándolo en mil pedazos contra el frío piso de cerámica y te deslizas hacia el piso, quedando derrotado y con tus manos entrelazadas con su cabello.

Sabes que estoy aquí pero no me tomas atención, haces como si no existiera y te envuelves en tus pesares y preocupaciones.

Yo, que me encuentro en un rincón de la sala estoy observándote sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento, dejo que por un momento te relajes y que cese tu ira.

Después de un momento inspiras profundamente y miras hacia el techo y dejas que por tu rostro surquen lágrimas de impotencia.

Me levanto del dintel de la ventana y me acerco lentamente a ti. Me agacho hasta quedar a tu altura y uno tus manos con las mías, acariciándolas levemente como queriendo calmar tu dolor y cantar una especie de canción tranquilizadora.

Acerco tu cabeza a mi pecho y la recuesto allí, tú simplemente te dejas hacer, estás muy ensimismado en tu dolor y necesitas que alguien te consuele.

En estos momentos es cuando vuelves a ser un niño, un pequeño indefenso e inocente que necesita de protección, marcado duramente por el mundo y la realidad que se vio obligado a seguir.

Luego de unos minutos reaccionas y te levantas, ayudándome a mi de por medio. Fijas tu mirada en mis ojos. Muchas emociones contenidas, muchos recuerdos aterradores guardados en lo profundo de tu alma que lo único que hacen es dañarte y destruirte a cada momento un poco más. Lentamente levantas tu mano y acaricias mi pelo enmarañado y despeinado, desciendes a mis mejillas, mis labios y mi cuello, desprendiendo lo que queda de bondad y cariño en tu interior.

Puedo sentir la necesidad de cariño, comprensión y fortaleza que necesitas, en ese momento puedo ver como eres en realidad, dejando de lado nuestros nombres y prejuicios; nuestras máscaras que presentamos al mundo desaparecen y tan solo somos tú y yo.

Cierro los ojos al sentir tus labios rozar los míos y dejo que nuestros sentimientos se desborden, que salgan a la luz y encuentren lo que tanto anhelaban desde hacía años: comprensión.

Nuestras ropas quedan olvidadas en algún lado, pero nada importa ya. Esta noche seré tu musa, mi cuerpo será tu sagrado pergamino en donde quedarán grabados por siempre tus poemas y palabras certeras. La tinta quedará impregnada, indeleble aunque pasen los años.

Tus tristezas quedarán en mis manos para que cuando las lave sean removidas. Tus temores quedarán en mis brazos para que cuando te abrace recuerdes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Tus impotencias quedarán en mis lágrimas para que cuando llore dejen de existir. Tus fortalezas quedarán en mis piernas, para que cada vez que corra siempre te acompañen. Tu confianza quedará en mis labios para que cada vez que te bese, recuerdes que siempre estaré ahí. Tu amor quedará en mi corazón para que cada vez que lo escuches sepas que te pertenece y que latirá solo por ti. Porque somos uno y noches como esta lo demuestran, en cada mirada que nos damos, en cada caricia, en cada beso y estremecimiento.

Se que mañana todo será olvidado y que huirás temprano para seguir con tu camino, el destino que escogiste quizás no de manera correcta, pero sin otra alternativa. Se que el mundo nos separa y que nunca aceptarías lo que somos, lo que realmente somos, pero estoy segura que volverás esta noche, como lo haces cada noche, cuando los astros brillan a lo lejos y la fantasía esconde la oscura realidad que nos embarga; cuando te das cuenta que me necesitas, que yo te necesito y que deseas que las cosas sean distintas, que todo lo real sea olvidado y que comencemos de nuevo, una nueva vida juntos, al fin juntos…

Fin.


End file.
